Nightmares
by HopeHeart
Summary: Each night, each nightmare, is causing TK to slowly lose his grip of reality. When the nightmares become real, will he and the other DigiDestined struggle to remain sane? Warning: Rated T, blood and gore.


_A Digimon FanFic by: Hopeheart_

* * *

The wind slowly searches its way through some trees and shrubs. It gently pushed leaves to make them fall from said trees. People, constantly in a rush to get on time for their jobs, walked with scowls on their faces to the direction they needed to go. Meaning, a normal day to begin the week.

That is, for the most people. Not for TK. The last few weeks he had trouble to sleep. Nightmares about Devimon mocking him, whispering in his ear, laughing at the pathetic attempts to rescue Patamon held him awake.

Patamon would be beaten, broken and his body would be used as a puppet, thanks to Devimon's 'Touch Of Evil'. The desperate cries of TK rang through the dark surroundings, bouncing of the walls. He screamed to let Patamon go, but all Devimon did was smile mockingly down at the boy. Patamon held a blank look on his face as his body was used to attack the other weakened DigiDestined.

All attempts to defeat Devimon resulted in complete failure.

Now, the question is: Where do these nightmares come from?

From 4 years ago. Devimon defeated all DigiDestined and only Patamon and TK were the last standing, not doing so well though. Patamon couldn't Digivolve to Angemon during the battle.

They were losing.

But then Patamon finally Digivolved to Angemon, and collected the power from the other DigiDesined's digivices. Unleashing his 'Hand of Fate', he killed Devimon.

With a price.

Angemon deleted himself in the progress.

And even now, TK still feels the guilt.

* * *

Sweat covered TK's body, feeling sticky against the soft fabric beneath him. His hands were holding the pillow in a firm grasp, and his body was curled up, shivering every now and then.

All TK knew was the dark void around him. He felt fear scratching at the walls of his stomach, the feeling of pure terror lurking at him.

"Liar," a deep, rasping voice mocked.

"N-n-no!" Oh, how he wished he didn't sound so pathetic.

"Traitor."

He turned around to search for the disembodied voice, but all he found was Patamon, lying on the ground, dying. Instantly he felt a wave of sadness coming over him, and another shiver was sent up his spine. Feeling the urge to help Patamon, he tried moving his feet in a faint attempt to rescue Patamon.

Tears started to form when he found out he couldn't move.

His lips trembled, desperately wanting to scream something, but he didn't know what. All he could do was watch Patamon's death.

Patamon vanished into bits of data, right in front of TK's wide eyes. When the last part disappeared, the sight became to much and all TK wanted to do was to curl into a little ball.

Then, when he thought everything was over, that nothing had any use anymore, he heard Patamon's voice. He couldn't help but to feel a little sparkle of hope inside him.

But when his brain registered the words Patamon spoke, his world shattered.

"Why didn't you save me, Takeru?"

Patamon's voice. Mocking. At him.

All he could do was scream.

* * *

A startled gasp escaped his throat and suddenly he was awake. He first didn't realize he was awake, but the soft humming of his computer that was still on told him otherwise. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the cries and mockings of Patamon in his thoughts. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest.

The images of Patamon vanishing in data played in front of his eyes, over and over again. Like some sick recording, stuck on repeat. He breathed heavily and it took a long while until he finally dared to open his eyes and to take a look at the sleeping Patamon. Relieve immediately rushed through his veins, he was just happy to see that Patamon was save.

After the longest time of just sitting there, TK looked up to see Patamon waking up. A small smile formed on his lips. Patamon's voice was still croaky due to not speaking for the night.

"What's wrong TK?"

TK just smiled while Patamon walked over the bed sheets to TK. "Did you had another nightmare?"

TK's smile faded away as he sighed. "Yeah..."

It was just a nightmare. Nothing more than a stupid nightmare.

Then why did he had this weird feeling in his gut?

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction on here. :) So I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of Nightmares. -dun dun duun- If you liked it, please review! Yes. You. Click that little button right there. I know you want to.

Special thanks to my own personal beta-reader, NeverEnough15! (Who is also my sister in real life, which is why I called her 'my own personal'. ;p She doesn't have a beta profile though. She just offered to help me.) Go check out her stories, although they're mostly in the Danny Phantom section. ;_;


End file.
